


As Bright As Stars

by Starri_rose



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gamer Kozume Kenma, M/M, Nerd Kuroo Tetsurou, Pro Gamer Kozume Kenma, Romance, Timeskip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28871988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starri_rose/pseuds/Starri_rose
Summary: The bell to the front door rang which –to no surprise- doesn’t faze Kenma as he is too indulged into his games.His face still facing downward towards his phone, the new costumer walks up to the front desk; where Kenma is standing, and asks,“Are there any new games for the PSP? It's my cousin's birthday soon.” in a soft voice.Kenma’s head shoots up to stare into the tall man's golden eyes that seemed to glow brighter than any star, any jewel he had ever seen.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 26





	1. At the Gaming Shelf

**Author's Note:**

> Hello peeps! Starri_rose here, this is my first time writing a story and posting it publicly so some support and advice is well appreciated! I hope you enjoy my KuroKen story and you find it interesting.

“Kozume! Come tend the cash register once you're finished back there!” 

The manager of House of Nerds Gaming Store shouts out from the doorway to the back. 

“I told you to call me Kenma...” 

The small bleach blonde boy grumbles to himself putting the last couple of games from the box on the shelf. Kenma shuffles his way through the isle and on his way to the cash register. It was hi least favourite part of the job. Talking to people face to face was always difficult for him. He had no trouble talking to an audience through a screen during his streams, but that was different. 

If it hadn't been for the perks of getting games on a discount, he wouldn’t be working there. Kenma made enough money from streaming and gaming videos to live off. But he wanted the deals where he could get them. 

Wednesdays were normally slow days. Only two other people were in the store browsing. Kenma pulls out his phone to play some mobile games. The bell to the front door rang which –to no surprise- doesn’t faze Kenma as he is too indulged into his games. 

His face still facing downward towards his phone, the new costumer walks up to the front desk; where Kenma is standing, and asks, 

“Are there any new games for the PSP? It's my cousin's birthday soon.” in a soft voice. 

Kenma’s head shoots up to stare into the tall man's golden eyes that seemed to glow brighter than any star, any jewel he had ever seen. The tall figures stares back at the worker who is much smaller than him in confusion. 

“Are you going to help or just going to let me figure it out on my own?” 

Kenma snaps out of his gaze that he didn’t know he was so trapped by. 

“I-uhh... Y-yes. Right this way.” 

The shy man stumbles his way around the desk to show the black-haired man to the PSP games. 

“T-this is the section you are looking for... The top shelf has the newest releases.” 

Kenma starts to hurry his pace back to the cashiers post to get some distance. What is wrong with me!? My heart shouldn’t be beating this fast! Kenma thought whil holding his cheeks that grew warmer and a darker shade of pink. Kenma desperately tried to cool his head. The man comes back with a game picked out. 

“Found everything alright sir?” Kenma tried so very hard not to stutter through his speech. 

“Yes, I did thank you.” 

He gave a smirk while Kenma put the newly purchased game in a bag, trying to use his shoulder length hair to cover his cheeks that had a soft pink touch to them. The man with the golden eyes grabs the bag from Kenmas hands and starts walking towards the door. Before he opens it, he turns his head back around and asks, 

“What's your name? I don’t think I asked before.” 

Kenma, in shock looks up at his shining eyes and responds with, 

“Kozume Kenma... Call me Kenma...” 

He looks away in slight embarrassment as the other smirks. 

“I'm Kuroo Tetsuro, it’s nice to meet you, Kenma.” 

Kuroo walks off and out of Kenma's sight. For the rest of the day, he couldn’t get Kuroo out of his head. The little smirks, those eyes. Damn, Kenma couldn’t get that sight out of his mind. They were the most emasculate things he had ever seen.


	2. Flirting Attempts Failed (Or Did They?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo looks into his bright yellow eyes that stared back in confusion but also with some passion. 
> 
> “Will you go out with me?”

Two weeks had passed and Kenma didn’t see any sign of Kuroo, which he didn’t know was for the better or not. He wanted to see him again but didn’t want to make a fool of himself when Kuroo possibly did drop by. 

Two days later, it was a Friday. Kuroo comes in. This time, Kenma is re-stocking the shelves. Having Kenma in his own world as he usually was, Kuroo used this chance to sneak up beside the smaller boy slouched over the box. 

“Hey there Kenma!” Kuroo said as Kenma started to lift his head. 

“Gah! D-did you have to sneak up on me?” 

Kuroo laughs at his shocked expression. Kenmas eyes not only widened from being startled but also after hearing Kuroos laugh. It seemed so out of character from what little Kenma know of him. Kuroo was a charming and kind person, yet his laugh was dorky and what sounds like a hyena. Kenma let out a soft chuckle in response. Kuroo in surprise but also a teasing manner said, 

“Wow! So the shy and timid kitten can show more emotion I see!” 

“K-kitten...?! Who are you calling kitten?!” 

Kenma is taken aback from being called this and a deep blush crawls up into his face. 

“Well, you of course! You are as cute as one too!” 

Kuroo looks down at Kenma –who is crouched by the box- and smirks. Kenma turns his head but keeps his eyes in Kuroos direction. 

“Is this your attempt at flirting or are you just teasing me?” 

Said Kenma not really wanting to know the answer and only wishing he could crawl into a hole and hide there, away from embarrassment. 

“Heh... Yeah, this is me flirting.” 

Kuroo stands there waiting for a response from the flustered boy. Starting to shift his weight to the other leg as he realizes he probably won't get one. Standing up, Kenma looks into Kuroos eyes and turns away, as he feels his face get hot. 

“I... Uhh...” 

Kenma couldn’t give him a response as Kuroo stands there watching his expression change. It was quite enjoyable for him to say the least. Grabbing Kenmas chin and tipping it upwards, Kuroo looks into his bright yellow eyes that stared back in confusion but also with some passion. 

“Will you go out with me?” 

Kuroo was nervous. He tried not to show it, but Kenma could see him start to blush. It was one of the cutest things he had ever seen. 

“Y-yes, but I still have work.” 

Twirling his fingers because he really wanted his shift to be over now. 

“Then I will wait for you!” 

Kenma smiled and nodded in agreement then headed back to work. Kuroo stayed in the store checking shelf after shelf to pass the time. He glances at Kenma, smiling each time he looks back at him. Whether it be so Kenma will see him or because he was genuinely happy, he didn’t care. After an hour passes, it’s the end of Kenmas shift. 4:30pm. 

“Alright, my shift is over.” 

Kenma looking at the time letting out a big sigh before Kuroo wrapped his left arm around the short boys' shoulders shouting, 

“Then let's go! I know a good place to eat then let's take short walk after.” 

Kuroo turned to smile at Kenma whom he had just captured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you guys will enjoy the second chapter. I will be posting every Tuesday with a new chapter so be on the look out for that! Some feedback is always appreciated and I will see you next week!


	3. Sitting by the Ducks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh, so you have a roommate. What’s their name? Will I get a chance to meet them?” 
> 
> The last comment sounded like a tease. Kenma had frowned when he heard it. 
> 
> “His name is Hinata Shoyo. And yes, you can meet him tomorrow...”

After they ate at the restaurant Kuroo had picked out for them, they went to the park not too far away. They found a wooden bench facing a lake occupied with ducks. 

“So.” Kuroo started speaking, still facing the lake as Kenma turned his head to Kuroo. He continued. 

“what do you do?” 

Kenma looked a little confused and turned his head back to see some ducklings following their mother across the water. 

“I work at the gaming store as you have seen.” 

Kenma was slow with his words, like putting thought into them. He was still nervous with this man he just met, and had a growing crush on, blooming like a red rose. 

Kuroo spoke after some silence, “Yeah, well I know that.” There was a pause, then he continued. “I was meaning outside of that job. Some hobbies? Some things you enjoy?” 

Kuroo then turned his head to Kenma, then, stared at his fingers that were fiddling with the bottom cuff of his oversized sweater. Kuroo smiled and thought cute, just like a kitten. Kenma suddenly brings his attention to the broad figure sitting beside him, causing Kuroo to move back slightly from the abrupt movement. Kenma, looking down at his fingers again, -body still facing Kuroo- and says, 

“I stream and make gaming videos. It's my other job.” 

Kuroo looked at the smaller more timid man with interest and spoke out with more excitement than he had wanted. 

“Really? How many subscribers you got?” 

Kuroo saw a light flinch come from Kenmas body at is loud words. 

“Something around 27... million?” 

Kenma caught a glimpse of the other mans shocked expression, his golden eyes peeking through his messy bangs hanging down his face. What odd hair choice. Kenma said to himself. 

“27 million?! You can make a living off that so why work another job?” 

Kuroo at this point had his left arm on the back of the bench leaning closer to Kenma getting more intrigued about the short man now staring at his black, grown-out roots as Kenma looked at the cuffs of his sleeves. If Kenma looked up, he would get nervous and just stare at his star-like eyes. Kenma was so trapped by them. He decided to steel a glance. Wrong choice. All he could see were intense eyes looking at him. He shoots his eyes back down. 

“I get some benefits working that job.... Games on a discount and such?” 

Kenma takes his time answering, thinking it through. The last part seemed like a question. Kenma lets out a sigh and takes a chance to meets Kuroos eyes, he succeeds finally, and continues. 

“Also, my roommate said I should get out of the apartment to do something.” 

“Oh, so you have a roommate. What’s their name? Will I get a chance to meet them?” 

The last comment sounded like a tease. Kenma had frowned when he heard it. 

“His name is Hinata Shoyo. And yes, you can meet him tomorrow...” 

There was a pause. Kenmas face was growing hot as he practically invited this man he only spoken to a couple of times to his home. Kuroo tilted his head to the side with curiosity while watching Kenma gather himself. 

“If... If you're not busy that is...” 

Now, Kenma was really embarrassed. He just invited him to another date AND is bringing him to his home. Kuroos eyes got wider (as if they couldn’t go any wider) the taller man then asked, 

“Are you sure? I was just teasing.” 

As if Kenma couldn’t see that before. 

“Are you alright with me coming over? Would your roommate be cool with it?” 

Kenma let out a little smile from seeing this overly confidence joyful character suddenly become worried and unsure about what he just heard. Then Kenma let out a small giggle leaving Kuroo more confused and flustered. He thought Kenmas soft little voice was a blessing from heaven. 

“Shoyo would be glad I met another human being that wasn’t through a screen.” 

Kenma loosening as he spoke, getting more comfortable with this man sitting beside him. The sun was starting to set and the stars becoming slightly visible with the new night sky. Kuroo pulled his phone out of his jean pocket checking the time. 

“It’s getting late, how about I bring you home?” 

Kuroo gave a soft smile while standing up from the bench, Kenma following quickly after. 

“You don’t have to. I am capable of getting home on my own.” 

“Well, if I am coming over tomorrow its best I know how to get there.” 

Kenma turned his head covering his face with his sleeve easily forgetting he just invited him over. Kuroo could barely see his blush through the curtain of bleached hair hanging down. 

“Yeah, I guess that’s a good point. You win.” 

The shy flustered boy looked back at Kuroo who was smiling in victory. Kenma scoffed then turned on his heel to start walking, hiding his smile from Kuroo. The black-haired man took a couple long strides to catch up with Kenma whose hands were deep in his own pockets. They walked in silence, both seemed pleased by it so neither decided to break it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey peeps! Starri_rose here with another chapter. For the next chapter I need 2 names for cats that are hopefully video game related. If you could leave a comment of what name you would like to see in my story that would be helpful. I'm not great at naming things... See you guys next week with a new chapter!


	4. Cats and Kags (and Hinata ;p)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Is that your new friend? Oh! Oh! Or your new boyfriend!?”

When they had reached Kenmas shared apartment, they exchanged numbers in front of his door. 

“I can pay for your cab home.” 

Kenma offered before being rejected by the figure standing in front of him. 

“Ah- nonono its alright my place ain’t too far away. Walking distance actually. Don’t sweat it kitten.” 

There it is again with that pet name that was given to him only a couple hours before. 

“A-alright. Get home safely.” 

Kenma said opening his front door getting one last glance at Kuroo smiling and waving him goodbye. Hes closes the door behind him with a sigh and shutting his glistening yellow eyes. He was tired. When he took a step forward opening his eyes, he saw Hinata in a sweater 3x bigger than he needed. Kenma assumed it was Kageyama’s -his boyfriends- sweater. Kenma saw the fire burning in Hinatas eyes filling with excitement and questions building up. Hinata bursted out, 

“Who was that tall and handsome guy?!” 

Handsome. 

“Is that your new friend? Oh! Oh! Or your new boyfriend!?” 

Kenma nearly chocked when he heard boyfriend being referred to Kuroo. 

“No, he’s not my boyfriend... But we did just go out on a date.” 

He looked up, Hinata was close to bouncing off every wall at this point. Kenma spoke again. 

“he will be coming over tomorrow, but don’t flood him with your questions.” 

Hinata was now jumping on the spot. 

”Oh that’s exciting! I get to meet the man who has swept Kenma off his feet!” 

Kenma started blushing profusely. Hinata was one of the only people who could read Kenma clear as day. And he knew right away how starstruck Kenma was. It was also easy for Hinata to get a reaction out of him. 

A black cat came purring from the direction of Kenmas room. Kenma bent down to pick up his very needy cat. 

“Hello to you too Bowser” 

Kenma started towards his room almost running into Kageyama coming around the corner. 

“Ah, sorry Kenma.” 

He waved him off with his one hand that wasn’t fully occupied with cat. 

“I will be staying over if that isn’t too much of a bother.” 

Kageyama said while looking at the smaller man and black cat filling his arms. Kageyama always was kind towards Kenma –he respected him- but Kenma thought it was unnecessary. 

“Thats alright with me.” 

Kenma responded. Hinata came stumbling over putting his elbow on Kenmas shoulder giving a smirk at Kageyama. 

“He has a date coming over, so we got to treat him with care!” 

Hinata then faces his gaze at Kenma. 

“Alright!” 

Hinata exclaimed slapping the other short body on the back causing Bowser to jump out of his arms and glare at him before rushing back to his hiding place under Kenmas pillows. 

“You get some sleep Kenma! We don’t need you nearly falling over from exhaustion.” 

Hinata was right, again, Kenma was tired. He wanted to look alive and be able to keep up with Kuroo. Kenma walked into his room and sat down next to his other cat on his bed. Peach was sleeping and curled in a ball. Kenma circled the black and brown spots on her white fur. Slipping under the covers he rested his head on the pillow Bowser was not under and dozed off. His last thought was Kuroos bright smile resonating with his beautiful gold eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starri_rose here with another chapter! we get to meet new characters yay! I can't wait to share the next couple chapters they are going to be fun to write. Hope you enjoyed and I will see you guys next week!


	5. Is This a Dream?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Cutest thing I’ve seen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! I'm back with another chapter for you guys. this one is a bit longer than I normally do (which still isnt that long) Sorry for all the short chapters but I'm trying to keep some consistency! I hope you guys enjoy and leave some comments please! Some tips or encouragement are always appreciated!

The next morning Kenma woke up at his usual time of 8:30 and asked the other two who were sharing breakfast on the bar stools at the island to help clean up around their flat. Once they finished the cleaning, he fed the cats and sat down on the edge of his bed when he gets a text from the contact “Rooster Head”. Kenma thought it was fitting since his hair resembled one. 

9:10 

>> When would you like me to come over? ;) 

9:15 

>> Whenever you’d like. Though, I have another visitor that would want to meet you. 

It took Kenma a moment to respond because he really thought he was dreaming, and Bowser kept pawing at his phone for attention. 

9:16 

>> I will come over right away then. Seems like there is more than one waiting for me~ 

Kenma pouted at his phone because he really did want to see Kuroo. He was waiting for him but also was nervous of him coming into his apartment. 

# 

Kuroo woke up earlier than he normally did on the weekend, at 8:13 he was and making coffee in his kitchen. He saw his roommate fast asleep on the couch when he returned home last night, but Kuroo assumed he woke up in the middle of the night to waddle back to his room, because his long limbs were no longer spread across the comfy furniture. Kuroo started making some tea for him as he was bound to get out of bed any minute. When Kuroo finished steeping his tea, Oikawa poked his head out of his door before taking a step through the door frame. 

“Morning ‘kawa.” 

“Morning Kuroo.” 

Oikawa speaks with a drag in his voice showing he had just gotten out of bed. Kuroo hands the sleepy tall man his cup of tea and he goes to sit at the dining table, pulling out another seat for Kuroo to take. Oikawa takes a sip from his mug before he spoke. 

“You came home later than usual, what were you up to? On a date perhaps?” 

Oikawa was always the person to ask about someone's love life. He found some sort of enjoyment in it, one that Kuroo never understood. 

“Actually, yes. I am heading to their place later today.” 

Kuroo takes a glance over to Oikawa who was now beaming back at him with his milk chocolate coloured eyes, like a little puppy wanting a treat. 

“Oh, really? How long have you known this person? Where did you two meet?” 

“You remember that little game store worker I mentioned about two weeks ago?” 

Kuroo was gesturing with his hands in circles hoping it would help Oikawa remember the conversation they had. Taking another sip of his black coffee giving time for Oikawa to speak. 

“Ah, that boy you referred to as a stray cat? Yeah, I remember, he any cute?” 

“Cutest thing I’ve seen.” 

Kuroo started smiling down at his mug just at the thought of Kenma. He loved his eyes; how big they were and bright they shown. Him trying to use his hair as some wall to cover his face was cute too. Kuroo could make a long list on all the cute things he did and how he would say things. 

“Cuter than me?! I’m offended Kuroo.” 

Oikawa spoke in a some-what offended tone smacking his hand to his chest. 

“Now, don’t get full of yourself.” 

Kuroo shook his head letting out a soft chuckle. 

“So, how's Iwaizumi doing? Is he still at the construction site?” 

“Sadly, yes. It's been over three weeks and he’s still on the other side of Japan working on this project. I just want him to come back so we can watch the new sci-fi movie that’s in theatres.” 

Kuroo shot his head up from the table, giving Oikawa a dirty look. 

“Alien movies again? How does Iwaizumi put up with you?” 

“I’ll let you know he loves me very much to put up with my silly requests.” 

Kuroo loved his friend, but sometimes he was so shocked how invested Oikawa was in anything sci-fi. It filled half his room with posters and glow in the dark stars Iwaizumi got for him for when he was lonely. There are little aliens on almost every sweater and t-shirt he owned. All his pajama pants had some sort of pattern that just screamed nerdy alien boy. 

Kuroo finished his coffee and headed to his room to get dressed. Grabbing some worn black jeans and a nice soft red sweater. He grabbed his phone and opened the texting app. A smile was spreading across his face when he clicked on the contact “Kitten <3”. He sent a text to Kenma.


	6. Seeking Attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma had managed to make Kuroo flustered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I have another chapter for you guys. Whoever is reading this thank you so much! It means a lot and I hope I am able to bring a story you can enjoy. This chapter was fun to write so hopefully you will enjoy it. I will be back next week with the next chapter. Comment down below what you think so far and what you would like to see next.

Fifteen minutes passed feeling like an eternity while Kenma waited in the living room with Peach in his lap purring, calming Kenmas nerves slightly. Kenma kept checking his phone for the time or a text from kuroo saying “Sorry but I won’t be able to make it in a while.” Kenma really hoped he wouldn’t get a text like that. He was all too eager to see Kuroo, and Kenma was not about to get nervous for him not to show. 

After a couple more minutes there was a knock at the door causing Kenma and the shy cat to jump, Peach hopping from her napping spot and scurries to Kenmas neatly made sheets. Kenma got up to his feet and sped to the door. He took a deep breath before opening the door. 

“Hey there Kenma!” 

Kuroo gave a soft smile towards the short man who was looking back at him with an expression that seemed cold but beyond further inspection was just Kenmas resting face. (Kenma tried to hide his gay panic.) Kenma stepped to the side letting Kuroo through the doorway and slip off his shoes. Kuroo looks around the Kenmas apartment. 

“You’ve got a nice place Kitten.” 

“Thanks, I guess. Would you like something from the Kitchen?” 

Kenma asked him while shuffling to the kitchen, looking over to Kuroo who was still scanning the place as though he was memorizing it. Kuroo looked over to Kenma who was standing in front of the fridge with one hand on the door. 

“Just some water will be fine.” 

Kenma pours Kuroo a glass of water and some apple juice for himself. Kuroo takes the closest seat to him at the island. 

“You drink apple juice? Youre like a little kid.” 

“There’s nothing wrong with that.” 

Kenma shot back in defense of his beverage choice. Kuroo just snickered at Kenma when he furrowed his brows. 

They turn their heads when they heard a door open. Two figures –one, short and bubbly, the other tall and quiet- walk through and into the kitchen to join them. 

“Oooh! So you’re the sly devil our dear little Kenma was talking about!” 

Kuroo started to chuckle while Kenma glared at Hinata. 

“I’m still taller than you, so who are you calling small?” 

Kuroo throws his head back in laughter. Both Kenma and Kageyama flinched at the sudden loud noise. Hinata on the other hand seems to be filled with energy when he hears the other laughing. 

“You were talking about me kitten? So sweet, but what did you share to make your roommate call me a ‘sly devil’?” 

Kenma gave Hinata one final stare before turning to Kuroo but ignoring his question. 

“That’s my roommate and his boyfriend.” 

They both introduced themselves to their new guest. Hinata giving a big smile and Kageyama taking his one hand out of his pocket to give a small wave. 

“I’m Hinata Shoyo and this is my grumpy boyfriend Kageyama Tobio!” 

When Hinata said this, he clung to Kageyamas arm. 

“I’m Kuroo, pleasure to meet you two.” 

Hinata, getting all excited hurriedly sits next to the man that towers him more than his boyfriend, that he just left on the other side of the table. He propped his head on his palms. 

“So, what's your job? What do you do outside of work?” 

Hinata asks eagerly to learn more about Kuroo. 

“What is this? An interrogation?” 

Kuroo lets out a chuckle before answering the orange haired man sitting beside him. 

“I’m a chemistry 12 teacher, and I cook a lot.” 

Kenmas yellow eyes stared with interest. He never heard much about Kuroos life, he felt kind of silly not asking before. 

“Ooh Kenma! You managed to get a smart guy!” 

Hinata was whisper-yelling putting a hand by his face so only Kenma could see his mouth moving, but everyone could hear him and his loud self. Kenma whipped his head to the side so he couldn’t see Hinata giggling and Kuroos smirk. Kuroo watched Kenma from the corner of his eyes. Just then, a blush was starting to climb up Kenmas neck. Just thinking of the amber eyes looking his way. Only looking at him and nothing else, he is all that filled his vision. Kenma usually wanted to stay out of situations where the attention was brought to him, but Kenma didn’t mine this. In fact, he wanted Kuroos attention to be only for him. Come on Kenma that’s ridiculous! Theres nothing that special about this. Kenma tried consulting himself. 

“Kuroo, lets head to my room.” 

Kenma was shocked at his words that were bolder than how he normally speaks. Hinata was even more surprised and took his queue to leave them be. 

“Alright it was nice to meet you but me and Tobio will be going on a date. Enjoy yourselves!” 

Hinata grabbed Kageyamas arm and pulled their way out of the door. Kuroo stood up from his seat and made his way to Kenma, who was on the other side of the island. Leaning on the counter beside Kenma, looking down he says, 

“So, what is it you want to do now?” 

“Come.” 

Is all Kenma says in response to Kuroo pulling on his sleeve telling him to follow. They start walking down the hall to Kenmas room where they are greeted by Bowser at his door, who rushes back inside when seeing the tall figure stumbling behind the shorter one. Kenma motions his hand toward the bed for Kuroo to sit. Peach was laying in the middle of the blanket with her paws tucked under herself. 

Kuroo sits within arm's reach of the cat to pet its fur. Peach started to purr softly, Kuroo could feel his lips tug into a light smile while looking down at the cat in front of him. Kenma closed the door thinking it would stop people from interrupting even without anyone in the apartment. Kenma picked up some pillows off the ground that could only be bowsers doing. He sat down across from Kuroo so Peach was in between them and getting pets from the two. Bowser hopped up from under the bed where he was hiding, pushing his face on Kuroos arm, now wanting attention. 

“Seems someone is jealous of pets.” 

Kuroo gave a gentile smile picking up the cat to place him in his lap. Kenma let out a small chuckle. Seeing Kuroo, -the big man he is- being so careful and kind to this tiny creature that was now in his lap looking up at him. Kenma thought it was a blessing to see something as cute as that. 

“That’s Bowser, he always seeks for attention, and this is Peach, she's a little princess.” 

Kuroo looked up from the cats to see Kenma looking back at him with a delicate complexion. Kuroo couldn’t help but grin wide at the sight. 

“You’re cute.” 

Kenmas eyes widen. Kuroo then realizes what words had just come out of his mouth. Face turning red, he starts stumbling over his words. 

“I-I mean it’s cute! You n-named your cat from video games! It’s so like you!” 

Kuroo covers his face with his hands. Kuroo is normally pretty cool with these things, but Kenma had managed to make Kuroo flustered. Kenma got on his knees, Kuroo heard the rustle of blankets, but didn’t move. Kenma pressed a soft kiss on Kuroos knuckles. He stiffened, not believing what he had just felt on the back of his hands. Kuroo pulled his hands away. Their faces were only centimeters apart. Kuroo lifted his hands again to cup Kenmas face and brought their lips together. Kenma froze at first, but melted against Kuroos lips, pressing his lips on him. They stayed there for a moment before Kenma pulled back and looked down at Kuroos chest. Kuroo landed a kiss on the top of Kenmas hair and bringing his arms around him.


	7. Sparkling Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma brought the back of his hand to his face, but his bright star-like eyes still staring at Kuroos face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my peeps! I am bringing you another chapter this week. Sorry if this chapter is a bit short. >.< School has been a little stressful but I still wanted to bring a chapter this week. Leave a comment on how you like it so far that would help so much guys. Hope you guys enjoy this weeks chapter and I will see you next time!

Kenma made his way into the others lap and curled up in a ball. Kuroo was petting Kenmas hair when his face was buried in his chest. Both were hiding their faces that were turning different shades of red. 

“That was my first kiss...” 

Kenma said slightly muffled by the man's shirt that now was looking down, trying to find his face. Kuroos face was painted with shock from Kenma speaking and the words that hit Kuroos eardrums like an asteroid crashing down. His face settled into a smile once more. 

“Did you enjoy it?” 

Kuroo shifted a little so he can see a part of Kenmas face that isn’t being blocked by hair. Kuroo sees the small mans face show more expression and his eyes grow wider. He tries to tuck himself into a tighter ball thinking it would hide him. Kuroo pushes Kenmas hair fully out of the way and tucks it behind his ear. Kenmas face is almost on full display in the soft sun light flooding in from the window. 

“Don’t ask silly questions like that.” 

Kenmas voice was slightly shaken from being so flustered. Kenma did not have any romance experience before today. Kenma did not expect to do something so hasty and brave. It was out of character for him to do such things. His body just moved on its own, not giving his brain a chance to react and back away before it was too late. 

“I’m asking if I should do it again.” 

Kuroo said lightly flirting knowing Kenma was delicate, and he knew he should not push him too much. Though, he did add a smirk when he finished speaking. Kenma shot his head up, looking straight into Kuroos eyes with sparkles in his own. Kuroo loved Kenmas soft face, when Kenma shows his expressions freely, when Kenmas eyes looked right into his own. Kuroo kissed Kenmas nose, then his forehead, his eyelids, the corner of Kenmas lips and finally, Kuroo reached his destination. Kenma returned the kiss, grabbing a hold of Kuroos shoulder and Kuroo held onto Kenmas hips. After a tiny moment, Kenma pulled away. 

“S-sorry... This all is a little... fast...” 

Kenma brought the back of his hand to his face, but his bright star-like eyes still staring at Kuroos face. 

“Oh! Sorry I was just excited. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” 

Kuroo said in a frantic tone while waving his hands in front of him. They both sat there still and not moving. Kuroos face turned pink from embarrassment but did not bother to hide it. Kenma snorted which quickly turned into full laughter, folding in half at his stomach. Kenmas smile was contagious, Kenmas laugh was contagious. Kuroo felt his heart clench at the adorable man sitting in front of him. He could not help but laugh himself. After their laughs slowly turns into giggles, Kenma started speaking, still holding his stomach. 

“I have some food in the kitchen, you said you could cook right? Let’s make something.” 

Kenma got up, grabbing bowser from the bed and cradling him in his arms before making his way to the kitchen. 

“Alright. You got any beef? I can make some killer kushiyaki.” 

Kuroo leaned on the island once they got there while watching Kenma place Bowser on a tall stool next to the counter and then reaching for something in the freezer. 

“There should be some in here.” 

After a moment, Kenma found what he was looking for and placed it on the counter. 

“I hope you don’t mind a cat watching you cook. Bowser finds it very entertaining for some reason.” 

Kuroo saw Bowser head tilt to the side while staring at Kenma, who –not knowing- tilted his own head in the same way. Cute. Was all that played in Kuroos mind. It was spinning around consuming all his thoughts. 

“I get two kittens to watch me? I don’t think I can take all that cuteness.” 

Kuroo said proudly with a smirk on his face that only grew bigger when he saw Kenmas face take a new colour of rose pink.


	8. Gold Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the heartbeat from Kuroo gradually getting faster and louder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im back with another chapter! Hello guys I hope you are enjoying this story so far and I'm sorry for the short chapter this week. >.< Spring Break is coming up for me so for those two weeks I will not post any chapters so I can focus on writing ahead and getting longer chapters for you guys. Comment down below and share it with friends because that really helps and is appreciated. I WILL SEE YOU GUYS IN THREE WEEKS!

Kuroo and Kenma sat at the dining table after they finished cooking. Kuroo watched as Kenma took a small bite and shut his eyes slowly. Kenma took in the nice, sweet smell of the homemade sauce drizzled over the beef. Kuroo was in awe of the sight while Kenma was enjoying the meal prepared for him. Kenma decided to take a little peek over to Kuroos direction. Watching his soft pink lips wrapping around his food. The same lips that were kissing him only a few moments ago. They sat eating their food all quiet for a short while before kenma spoke. 

“You weren’t lying about being good at cooking.” 

He took another bite before facing Kuroo completely. 

“I’m quite impressive, aren’t I?” 

Kuroo said before stuffing his face with the remainder of meat on his plate. He made a quick smirk at Kenma before taking his last bite. Kenma brought his gaze back to his own plate. Don’t let his stupid smirks get to you. Kenma told himself, fighting back the warmth rising in his cheeks. Once they both finished their meals, they put the dishes in the sink. 

“Your roommate isn’t coming back for a while, what do you want to do?” 

Kuroo was saying while stepping towards the living room then pivoting on his heel to look at Kenma who was making his way towards him. 

“We have time for a movie.” 

Kenma stated, grabbing the tv remote. 

“Alright then. What are we watching?” 

Kuroo spoke while taking his seat on the couch. Kenma turns on the tv and plops right beside kuroo, tucking his knees in as he was starting to scroll through Netflix. Kenma stopped on one movie and turned to face Kuroo. 

“How about this one.” 

Kenmas eyes were slightly bigger than normal with a bit of excitement and you could see the screen reflect in his golden eyes. 

“A documentary? You want to watch it?” Kenma didn’t respond to Kuroo, but merely giving him his big eyes spoke for themselves. 

“Okay but next time I’m choosing.” 

Kuroo slumped down into the couch when Kenma clicked Play for the jungle documentary he had picked out. Kuroo was not all upset about it though. In fact, it made him smile, and watching Kenma enjoy it was a sight he would not forget. Kenma did not like actions movies all that much. They often would go by fast and would not make sense. Other genres never peeked Kenmas interests either. He could never get bored of watching documentaries he found. There was always something new from watching them. No matter how many times you watch the same one. 

They sat there watching a tiger go in for its pray. Kuroo shifted closer wrapping one arm around Kenmas shoulders. Kenma leaned in making himself comfortable and putting his head on Kuroos chest. They were warm when pressing together. While Kenma was looking toward the movie Kuroo tried not to think about his heart pounding out of his chest. Kenmas face changed to a shade of pink hearing the heartbeat from Kuroo gradually getting faster and louder. They could not see but both were wearing pleasant smiles.


End file.
